


From Far Away

by katiekat784



Series: All The Ways You Said "I Love You" [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: There weren't many things Cat regretted in her life, not telling Kara how she felt about her before she left was one of them.





	From Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble based of the prompt, "From very far away".

From Far Away

There aren’t many things she regretted in her life, in fact she prided herself on never dwelling on the past but sometimes, sometimes things are so monumental, so memorable that no matter how hard you try you can’t forget them. She regretted putting her career in front of her eldest son. While they were on the right track now, she would never be able to get all those years back. That’s why she made sure Carter knew how much she loved him and that no matter what, he came first. She regretted marrying Carter’s father, it was a mistake because she was pregnant again and she was pressured into having the all-American dreamlife with the white picket fence. She never wanted that, at least not until Cat met _her_. That woman was a ray of sunshine, a beacon of hope. There wasn’t a time were that woman couldn’t put her in a good mood. She was utterly beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She turned heads and made everyone speechless without even realizing it. And that was one of the many things that attracted her to the other woman in the first place. She was stunning, sure but she was also one of the purest people Cat had ever met. A little naive but always had the best intentions.

Of course, Cat had absolutely no business developing a crush on the girl. And she was, a girl. Mid twenties sure but that was still so wrong. Cat was twice her age, for starters. Cat did not develop “crushes”. They were a waste of time, she either dated them or moved on. So why did she have such trouble with the young, perky blonde that sat just outside her office doors? The answer was something Cat didn’t – and couldn’t – admit to herself, not yet. So, Cat did what she knew best, she pushed the younger woman away. She hid behind Ice Queen façades and prickly exteriors. And it worked, for a while. The trouble was no matter what Cat threw at the other woman, she just kept chipping away the icy exterior, one piece at a time. The change was gradual but Cat knew, she knew that was happening. The interest she had for the younger women turned into desire and need and that’s when it became too much. But the final straw was when she realized that the other blonde wasn’t in love with her. No, she was in love with _him_ and it killed her. It shouldn’t have because really, she had no business feeling the things she felt but it did. Watching her fall in love with him was heartbreaking and each day it got worse. She felt like she couldn’t breathe and it had to stop. So, she packed up her things and gave _him_ control of the company. Because whatever personal feelings she had about him, he was excellent at his job, and she knew she could trust him.

While there wasn’t a lot she regretted, the day the younger woman came into her office and tried to convince her to stay was one of the things that stuck with her. She couldn’t say it, she wanted to but it wouldn’t come out. As she hugged the other woman goodbye, she tried, really but her throat felt as if it was being tightened. It was only when she was in the cab on her way to the airport that she felt the lump in her throat disappear. As she watched the building slowly fade from view she felt herself whisper it. When she finally admitted it out loud.

“I love you.”


End file.
